


Best Daddy In The World

by donsboy



Series: Mixed Company [9]
Category: Original Work
Genre: Being a good boy, Bondage, Fluff, M/M, Rewards
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-05-30
Updated: 2016-05-30
Packaged: 2018-07-11 05:05:31
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 641
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7030159
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/donsboy/pseuds/donsboy
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Chase thinks his Daddy is the best!</p>
            </blockquote>





	Best Daddy In The World

Chase lay on the bed, listening for his Daddy to come up the stairs. He was tied spread-eagle, face down with a butt plug stuck up his ass. Daddy promised that if Chase was a good boy and didn't make a fuss, he would get a reward. The more Chase thought about it, he realized that Daddy had been putting him through his paces a lot lately, but Daddy had lavished him with all sorts of gifts, and things, telling him that he was such a good boy that he deserved the things he'd given him.

First there was the huge flat-screen TV Daddy had installed in the spare room. Next came the state-of-the-art gaming system, the latest computer and stereo equipment. Chase wondered what was going on, and asked his Daddy one night while they were curled up together on the sofa......

“Daddy?”

“Yes, baby?”'

“There's something I need to ask you about......”

“Sounds serious, son..... what's on your mind?”

“Daddy, I don't mean any disrespect, but why are you giving me all these really cool gifts lately?”

“Well, son, I feel that you deserve them. You've been a very good boy lately, I've not had to discipline you at all, and you've been damn good in bed. I just feel that you deserve rewards for excellent behavior.....”

Chase sat on the sofa, embarrassed. He never was one to take compliments very well. All he knew was that he tried to be good and never bring shame to his Daddy, and to be as good a partner as possible. To have Daddy say these things to him, and about him made his heart soar......

 

Chase heard Daddy's footfalls on the stairs. He was slightly blinded when Daddy turned the light on. Daddy walked over to the bed and gently kissed Chase on the cheek. He murmured something about Chase having been an excellent boy. He reached back and very slowly removed the butt plug from Chase's ass, and gently began massaging the swollen, tender opening. Daddy climbed on Chase's back and began rubbing the considerable length of his cock up and down Chase's spine, working lower and lower while Chase moaned and begged for his Daddy to please fuck him. To hear his boy plead like that drove Daddy crazy with lust.

When Daddy's cock head brushed Chase's throbbing hole, Chase begged for his Daddy's cock. Not one to deny his boy anything, Tony lubed himself up and plunged into Chase just the way Chase liked it. Though he was bound, Chase did his very best to buck his hips in time with his Daddy's thrusts. That was enough to let Daddy know that his boy wanted to fuck for real. He began thrusting into his boy's hot ass, and soon was ready to shoot. He asked his boy if he wanted it in, or out, and Chase said out. When Tony was ready, he pulled out and shot a thick load all over Chase's sweet ass. He they reached under Chase, and jacked him off. When they were finished, Tony untied Chase and they took a shower.

When they finished, Daddy suggested Chase put on some clothes so they could go downstairs because Daddy had a special surprise for him. Once the two were dressed, they went downstairs where Daddy handed Chase the keys to a jet black 2016 Dodge Challenger RT. Chase got excited and grabbed hid Daddy up, giving him a huge hug and smothering him with kissed. HE immediately asked his Daddy if he wanted to go for a ride, so they did. When they got back home, Chase took him upstairs and gave him a really good fucking. When Daddy asked what that was for, Chase kissed his Daddy and said that it was for being the best Daddy in the whole world!

 

THE END


End file.
